


Nesting

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Nesting, Polyamory, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: A birthday present for everhaunting who wanted:  Derek, Stiles and Lydia trying and failing to put together IKEA furniture in their new apartment. Bonus points if they wind up sitting on the floor and eating pizza.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everhaunting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everhaunting/gifts).



“There are no words.”

“Could you understand if the directions were written in the native tongue?” Stiles asked, glancing over to where Derek and Lydia were both sitting in the living room, all of them working on putting furniture together.

“I can read Swedish and Scandinavian,” Derek said.

“Of course you can,” Stiles replied.

“We should have done the bed first,” Lydia said.  “Or the dressers, or the closet organizers.  Most of my clothes need to hang - they’re getting wrinkles right now.”

“The horror,” Derek deadpanned.  “Also, per your request, the bed had to be custom made and won’t even arrive until tomorrow.”

It shouldn’t have made sense, but somehow it did.  Lydia ended up in Massachusetts at MIT and Stiles ended up at George Washington University - they kept in contact with everyone else in the pack, but being the only two pack members on the East Coast, they gravitated towards each other.

They took every chance to meet in Philadelphia, the halfway point between the two of them.  One such meetup found them face to face with Derek.  The three of them spent hours just talking, catching up life.

The next time Lydia and Stiles met up, they invited Derek along with them.  And they did the same the time after that.  

Lydia and Stiles soon became Lydia, Stiles and Derek.

After Stiles and Lydia both graduated from college, Stiles headed down to Quantico for FBI training.  Lydia moved to Washington DC to start freelancing, found a brownstone that would fit all three of them (with a little renovating, of course) and immediately informed Derek and Stiles that they were all moving in together.

“Wait, we don’t have the bed tonight?” Lydia asked.

“You’re the one who wanted it custom made to fit all of us comfortably,” Derek said.

“It’s okay, we’ll make a blanket and pillow fort down here in the living room,” Stiles said with a smile.

“A fort,” Lydia said, eyeing Stiles warily.

“If we can get all this other furniture put together,” Derek said, looking at the mess they’d made in the living room.

“If we can get it all done in the next two hours, I will even foot the bill for pizza,” Stiles added.

“Challenge accepted,” Derek replied, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ cheek before getting to work on the entertainment center.

Music blared and banter, cursing and laughter filled the brownstone as the three of them worked to finish putting all the furniture together.

Two and a half hours later, the three of them were snuggled together amidst a cocoon of pillows and blankets, two almost empty pizza boxes and empty bottles of beer between them.

“I’m starved,” Stiles said between bites of pizza.

“Shocker,” Lydia replied as she dabbed some of the grease off her slice of pizza before taking a delicate bite.

“You’re always hungry,” Derek added, taking a long swig of beer between tearing into two slices of pizza.

“I am an FBI agent in training,” Stiles said.  “My metabolism is going like crazy with all the training I’m doing.”

“So you’re carb loading,” Lydia said.

“Basically,” Stiles replied with a nod.

“This is nice.”  Derek finished off his beer and settled amidst the pillows.

“It’s not bad,” Lydia agreed as she set her trash aside and laid down next to Derek, her head pillowed on Derek’s shoulder.  “Bet the bed will be better, though.”

“The custom made bed that will need custom made bedding,” Derek muttered.

“It will fit the three of us comfortably,” Stiles said as he curled up on Derek’s other side.  “And I bet Lydia’s already got bedding set aside somewhere in this house.”

“I do, and I promise there is not one flower on the bedding,” Lydia murmured, flinging an arm across Derek’s stomach as she closed her eyes.

“Better not be,” Stiles muttered, his arm flung across Derek’s stomach as well.

Derek looked down and smiled as he saw Stiles and Lydia’s clasped hands resting on his stomach.  He rested a hand on top of Stiles and Lydia’s and gave their hands a squeeze.

After his life in Beacon Hills, he’d never imagined finding domesticity, much less with Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin of all people.  It was unconventional and far from perfect.  They didn’t always see eye to eye and, with three very different personalities, fights were bound to happen.  But they managed to work through it.  Stiles and Lydia were very vocal and made their thoughts and opinions known, while Derek was a work in progress, slowly figuring out that his thoughts and opinions were valid.

“Stop,” Stiles murmured, placing a sleepy kiss on Derek’s cheek.

“I’m not doing anything,” Derek protested.

“Thinking too loud.”  Lydia tugged the blankets up around the three of them.  “We’re nesting, stop overthinking it.”

“I’m not -” Derek started, looking down at Lydia.

“You are.  And we are, we’re totally nesting,” Lydia said.  “At least you are, Stiles and I are just along for the ride.”

“Wolves totally nest,” Stiles mumbled.  “Saw something on the Discovery Channel about it.”

“ … I might be nesting,” Derek admitted.

“Mmmhmm,” Lydia hummed.  “Now hush, we’re trying to nap.”

“Nap? What about sleep?” Derek asked.

“Please, we’re napping and then having celebratory sex,” Stiles said, his voice heavy with sleep.

“Celebrating what?”

“Conquering IKEA furniture,” Lydia said.

Derek hummed and pressed a kiss to Lydia’s forehead before turning and kissing Stiles’ forehead as well.  “ Jag älskar dig båda så mycket,” he murmured.*

“Show off,” Stiles mumbled.  “Sleep now, sex later.”

**Author's Note:**

> *"I love you both so much" in Swedish from using Google Translate


End file.
